Sueña Conmigo, Mi Valiente Leona
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Dos mundos opuestos. Dos seres opuestos. Hielo y Fuego. Valentia y Astucia. En el caos, en la incertidumbre, unidos a traves de dulces y misteriosos sueños...


_Buenaaas!_

aca estoy, molestando nuevamente, pero esta vez con un Draco/Hermione: **_el periodo es entre 6º y 7º curso, y lo que paso en el 6º curso NO pasa aqui. _**

espero que les guste!! sino, diganme que quieren que cambiee!

1º: Los derechos y personajes son todos propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

2º: disfruten!!

* * *

**_Sueña conmigo, mi valiente leona._**

_Capitulo 1º_

Rayos rojos volando por doquier.

El ruido de explosiones fuertes sobre su cabeza, haciéndole perder momentáneamente el don de la audición; sombras, que se escabullían, aprovechando oportunidades tan bajas que los de su bando jamás usarían para atacar.

Risas, macabras por cierto, aquí y allá, gritos, de dolor algunos, de triunfo y venganza otros. Solo se limitaba a correr; corría entre los pasadizos, sin un rumbo fijo, buscando a sus fieles amigos, que arriesgarían el pellejo por ella, y ella…lejos de ellos, perdida en la matanza, en la oscuridad.

Un rayo verde, peligrosamente verde, paso por sobre su cabeza. Unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, inconscientemente, mientras se lanzaba al suelo en busca de refugio, un refugio que no existía, y que nadie podía darle en esas condiciones.

Ellos eran apenas unos niños; ellos, Harry y Ron, no querían admitirlo, pero apenas y con suerte llegaban a la mayoría de edad. Y ya estaban así, luchando, matándose los unos a los otros por ideales que nadie entendía realmente, y que solo hacían daño a los inocentes, a los que no tenían participación real.

No era justo. No lo era.

Se levanto, y secándose las lagrimas, corrió desenfrenadamente, pasando por Mortifagos y Aurors, a los que ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo en reconocer; simplemente, el corazon le latía desbocado, a punto de salírsele de la garganta; sus cabellos, de por si desordenados por costumbre, se encontraban en estado caotico.

Su mano derecha, crispada fuertemente alrededor de su fiel varita.

Y corria. Solo corria.

- Niña estupida! Adonde crees que vas?!- conocia bien esa voz. Demasiado bien para ser cierto. Un hechizo petrificante, salido de no sabia donde, le habia dado de lleno en las piernas. Estaba perdida. Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, antes ruborizadas, ahora palidas, efecto del pánico.

Bellatrix Lestrange se acerco contoneandose, como una verdadera loca que era, hacia el cuerpo de la muchacha. Esta se encontraba en el piso, mojado, habia notado (ni siquiera miro su mano mojada, para no comprobar que no fuera agua lo que estaba tocando), en la oscuridad casi completa. Había silencio. Un silencio que hacia mucho no escuchaba, en aquella batalla ensordecedora.

- Parece que te has perdido, asquerosa sangre sucia.- dijo agarrandola y tirando fuertemente de sus cabellos enmarañados.- Quieres que te muestre el camino, o prefieres morir aquí mismo?

Sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo era: o Morir allí mismo, bajo seguramente un Avada Kedavra, o morir, luego de horas de tortura, seguramente bajo su mano. Sabia que no saldría de allí con vida. Siempre lo había sabido. Pero no esperaba morir a manos de esa maldita desquiciada. Volvió a llorar. De frustración. De odio reprimido. De terror, porque sus amigos estaban perdidos allí dentro…o en realidad, la pérdida era ella, que los había estado buscando. No podía respirar; estaba siendo victima de un ataque de pánico. No podía hablar, no podía contestarle. No sabía qué contestarle.

- Bueno, parece a la sabelotodo le comió la lengua el ratón, verdad?.-lo dijo con un tono peligrosamente dulce, con una voz demasiado infantil, que daba asco y terror a la vez.- Esta bien. Cumpliré tu deseo mudo. Quizás muriendo, te hagas hasta un favor a ti misma.

Veía como levantaba su varita hacia ella. Era su fin. Rápidamente, y como una cinta de película, vio el día en que ingreso a Hogwarts, lo contenta que había estado de caer a Gryffindor con sus amigos, Harry y Ron. Recordó todas las estupideces, las metidas en los peligros mas asados, que habían vivido juntos. Todos los momentos buenos que había vivido con ellos. Los malos también. Todo a una velocidad inaudita, como si el tiempo, y la situación, quisieran demostrarle que todos esos recuerdos, por muy buenos y hermosos que fueran, no estaban ayudándola en ese momento, y que además…eran ya pasado. Pasado al que trataba de aferrarse, por no poseer ya un futuro.

Cerró los ojos esperando el rayo verde que acabaría con ella. Pero este nunca llego.

- Basta, Bella.

Había escuchado claramente. Abrió los ojos rápidamente. Detrás de Bellatrix, había una figura totalmente encapuchada, pero no con la mascara de los mortifagos, sino con otra especie de mascara que escapaban de los conocimientos de la joven.

Por su voz, sabia que era un hombre, un hombre joven. No se atrevía a tirar edades, pues no era muy buena con esos temas, pero parecía que si no tenia su misma edad, le pasaría raspando. Tenía una voz profunda, penetrante, y bastante autoritaria.

Era alto. Muy alto. Superaría los 1.90, a juzgar por lo que veía.

Se fue acercando cautelosamente a Bellatrix, quien se había dado vuelta al escuchar su voz, y había bajado la varita. Lo había reconocido, y no solo eso. Parecía hasta…respetarlo, pues no había dicho nada. Ni un insulto.

Yo me haré cargo de ella.- dijo la misma voz, esta vez ya frente a la muchacha. Estaba comenzando a asustarse realmente. Una cosa, era que la matara o torturara Bellatrix, que era mujer. Y otra muy distinta, era que lo hiciese un hombre. Un frío de terror atravesó su columna vertebral.

- Pero…

- En serio, Bella. Esta bien.- pudo ver como la mujer se calmaba, y había un cierto entendimiento entre ellos. Bellatrix sonrió tetricamente, y abandono el lugar.

El hombre comenzó a agacharse hacia la muchacha, asustada como nunca antes. Vio como alzaba la varita. Esta vez, si era su final. Pero en vez de sentir la muerte rodeándola, sintió un terrible sueño. Como si estuviera…hechizándola.

No tuvo tiempo de sentir pánico, pues en menos de lo que se hubiese imaginado, aquel hombre la llevaba en sus brazos, fuertes y musculosos, por lo que podía llegar a notar en su creciente somnolencia.

Lo ultimo que vio, fue la mascara de aquella persona.

Unos ojos grises, fríos como el hielo más impenetrable, la miraban a través de pequeñas rendijas.

La oscuridad la sumió en el mas profundo sueño, entregándose a quien ella ya sabia quien era. Se olvido de sus amigos, de porque estaba allí, de Bellatrix, de todos.

Y solo un nombre floto por su mente: Draco Malfoy.

**YYYYYYYYYYYY?**

que les parecio??

es medio cortito, pero es introductorio

ya saben: los reviews son mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les gusta y quieren que lo continue.

dudas, sugerencias e insultos...a Comentarios!XD

nos leemos!!

**_:Alice:_**


End file.
